


Never Alone Anymore:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Emotional Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Sobbing, Support, Tears, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Danny's Brother's Death, The Blond Detective is not doing very well at all, Will his friends help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone Anymore:

*Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Danny's Brother's Death, The Blond Detective is not doing very well at all, Will his friends help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

"God, I hate this time of year, I miss my brother, but I hate him for what he did, & for being dead, I just miss him so much", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said thinking to himself, feeling depressed, & letting tears come down his face, he wasn't ashamed to show his emotion, & he feels alone at that moment.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Captain Lou Grover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were on their way to find their friend, they realized what day it was, & how hard it is for the blond, "God, I hope Danny is okay", The Ex-Surfer said with concern, "Cuz, He will be, Because we **_will_** make sure of it,  & pay more attention to him", Lou said, "That's right, He's ohana, & we make him feel part of it", The Former Seal said, "We will be there for him, as he goes through this", & the rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

Danny was composed enough to enjoy the scenery around his special spot, He felt like maybe things will be better, & he will get lucky once in his life, "I miss you so much Mattie, I will always love you, Goodbye", he thought to himself, as he turned to leave, & he was greeted by his friends, & love ones getting out of their cars. The Emotion came back at a strong force, Danny didn't know what to do.

 

"Come here, Danno, It's okay", Steve said, as he held his arms out for a hug, & he kissed the loudmouth detective, he just entered them without prompting, & lets out his emotions, "You will never be alone, Danno, Please remember that", The others joined in the group hug, "We love you, Danny", Kono whispered into his ear, as she stroked his hair, "Count on us for anything", Lou said, & Chin said, "Yeah, We _will be_ there for you",  & Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys, I love you too", Steve said with a smile, "Tell us everything about him", Danny smiled, & nodded, as they sat down, Danny began to tell the tale of the zoo.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
